


Seven Times Steve and Bucky Had Sex

by prozacplease



Category: Captain America (Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Awkward First Times, Bondage, Bottom Bucky, Bottom Steve Rogers, Come Shot, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Phone Sex, Spit Kink, Submission, Suspender Kink, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prozacplease/pseuds/prozacplease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven small vignettes of Steve and Bucky having sex at different points in their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anal Sex

**Author's Note:**

> This is was originally part of the 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge on Tumblr. I never completed it, but decided to leave the seven prompts as they stand. 
> 
> These ficlets take place in different universes and reflect all sorts of different interpretations of Steve and Bucky's relationship. 
> 
> Prompt #1 — Anal Sex (Post-CATWS, Modern Day)

Steve awoke to a chilly metal hand sliding underneath his t-shirt. He was lying on his back and Bucky was curled up against his side, one leg draped over Steve’s own. They were both nestled under a soft down comforter.

Steve took in a breath as Bucky’s steely fingers fanned out across his chest. “What’s this about?” he asked sleepily.

Bucky sat up a little and slid his body over Steve’s so he was fully on top of him. Steve moved his legs apart and Bucky settled between them. He could feel Bucky’s erection through his sweatpants.

“I had a dream about you,” Bucky said, voice tired.

“Must have been a good dream,” Steve mused.

He scrubbed at his eyes and turned to look at the alarm clock on the nightstand. It was a little after 5:30 in the morning. It was incredibly early, but he was more impressed by the fact that they had both slept through the night.

“It was,” Bucky said against Steve’s neck. He planted a few kisses there. “You were working me over pretty good.”

Steve tilted his head back against the pillows, exposing his throat to Bucky. He put one hand in the other man’s hair and another around his back. Bucky hummed low in his throat and gently nipped at Steve’s neck before lifting his head and kissing him on the lips. It wasn’t long before Bucky was using his tongue to explore the confines of Steve’s mouth. Steve kissed back slowly, still half asleep. He made a small noise when Bucky started rocking against him.

“You mean business,” Steve said when he pulled back to take a few breaths. He felt Bucky smile against his face.

“I always mean business, Rogers,” Bucky said.

It was true. Every move Bucky made in bed was calculated and served only to reach the proverbial finish line. He wasn’t an inconsiderate lover by any means, but Steve was always asking Bucky to slow down or take it easy. Bucky was hard on himself when he didn’t need to be. He seemed to relish in a little self-punishment, much to Steve’s chargin.

At least they were pressed for time this morning. Steve didn’t like to rush things, but he wasn’t about to shove Bucky off him so he could sleep for another twenty minutes.

“So what are we going to do?” Steve asked as Bucky sat up and pulled his loose t-shirt over his head.

Their room was dark and the sun hadn’t risen yet. The light from the streetlamps outside glinted off Bucky’s arm as he leaned over Steve and felt blindly in the nightstand drawer.

“Well, I’m gonna sit on your dick and you’re gonna hold my hips and tell me how pretty I am,” Bucky said with a short laugh. “Just like in my dream.”

“Sounds kind of rough,” Steve said.

“You know that’s how I like it,” Bucky said, setting the supplies on Steve’s chest and pulling off his sweatpants. He had no underwear on. “Besides, you have places to be this morning.”

“That doesn’t mean we have to rush,” Steve said, sitting up on his elbows. “We can wait—”

Bucky already had his hands on the waistband of Steve’s underwear. The blanket was still over them both and the darkness hid most of his nudity. His gaze flicked upward and settled on Steve. A little dangerous.

“Would you really make me wait here all day for a fuck?” Bucky asked.

“Anticipation would be too much, huh?” Steve countered.

Bucky rolled his eyes, expression softening. “Do you not want to do this?”

“No, I do. I just wish we had more time. I want to make sure you’re taken care of.”

Bucky pulled down Steve’s underwear to reveal his nearly flaccid dick. He felt a little embarrassed that Bucky was so turned on and he wasn’t, but Bucky didn’t seem to mind as he gave Steve a few strokes with his flesh and blood hand. Steve hissed through his teeth and Bucky smiled again, reaching for the lubricant.

“I wouldn’t be doing this if I didn’t want to,” Bucky said. “I don’t do things against my will anymore.”

“Oh, I know,” Steve said, wincing at the attention being paid to his rapidly stiffening erection.

Bucky had become very willful since coming back to Steve. And while Steve was happy that Bucky was able to make his own decisions nowadays, he could be a bit of a brat sometimes. Like right now.

Bucky let go of Steve to coat the fingers of his right hand with a good dab of lube. Steve thought that maybe Bucky would try to tug on him with his metal hand, but he kept it resting on Steve’s belly as he lowered his head.

“You really don’t have to—” Steve started, but it was too late.

He was silenced by the sight and sensation of Bucky licking up the underside of his cock. Bucky sighed against it, cooling the spit already there as he reached around himself and slipped two fingers into his ass at once. It wasn’t the easiest of positions to maintain, but it was only for a few moments. Steve felt a bit selfish as he laid there and watched Bucky do two things at once. He groaned when Bucky started sucking him off in earnest.

“All right, all right,” Steve said gently, easing Bucky off his dick. He did love that warm wetness enveloping him, Bucky’s blue eyes glancing up at him expectantly, but he wanted Bucky to focus on himself.

Bucky sat up fully on his knees, arching his back as the blanket slipped off his shoulders completely and left him with goosebumps. He added a third finger and gritted his teeth at the burning it caused. Pushing himself a little just turned him on even more.

Steve eased himself back against the pillows, propping himself up as he watched Bucky. He busied himself by putting on a condom and slicking himself with a generous coating of lubricant. Bucky huffed as he hooked his fingers forward and dug into that spot that made him throb. Pre-cum dripped on Steve’s thigh.

“I think I’m ready,” Bucky said as he crawled forward and straddled Steve’s lap again.

Steve doubted Bucky was prepared to his own standards, but there was no point in arguing unless he wanted angry sex. This coupling was going to be unceremonious enough. Bucky grasped the headboard with his metal hand and took hold of Steve’s dick with the other. Steve spread Bucky and helped guide him, but did not push himself in.

Bucky moaned when he pressed the head of Steve’s dick inside himself, marveling at the simultaneous pleasure and pain. There was something satisfying about never being quite ready for how huge Steve was.

“Push me down on it,” Bucky demanded.

Steve put his hands on Bucky’s hips but made no further moves. “Jesus, Bucky.”

Bucky started to use his body weight to penetrate himself, but Steve held him still.

“Stop,” Steve said firmly.

He lowered Bucky at his own pace and stopped every time he cried out sharply, giving him time to adjust. Bucky was panting and they hadn’t even started moving yet. Steve focused on Bucky’s tightness and his own aching cock. Despite his fleeting apprehension, he was turned on immensely. Bucky usually had that effect on him.

Impatient as ever, Bucky started rolling his hips before Steve was even fully inside him. Steve gasped and pressed Bucky down the rest of the way. He felt Bucky stiffen at the sensation of being filled so suddenly.

“ _Ooh_ ,” Bucky choked out.

“You okay?” Steve asked.

Bucky nodded and ground himself against Steve’s lap. His mouth fell open and his eyes closed. He yelped when Steve started to move, keeping hold of his hips. Just like in his dream.

Bucky continued to brace himself on the headboard and squeezed Steve’s shoulder with his other hand. Steve was huge and hard inside him, fucking up into his body with smooth, sharp thrusts that left him feeling impossibly full and desperate for more.

“Oh, fuck. Just like that. Right there,” Bucky groaned, meeting Steve’s thrusts and jarring them both.

Steve looked up at Bucky and couldn’t get over how nice he looked with his hair hanging in his eyes like that. Pieces of it were sticking to his sweaty face.

“Harder,” Bucky begged. “C’mon, Steve. Pound me.”

Steve didn’t know how Bucky could voice a coherent thought. He was rapidly coming undone himself.

Bucky was startled when Steve suddenly pulled out and shoved him onto his back. He didn’t have time to protest before Steve was between his legs, pulling him into his lap and pressing back into him. Bucky yelled when he was filled all at once; that motion alone almost sent him over the edge. He locked his legs around Steve’s back and threw his arms over his shoulders. He loved this closeness, being pressed down into the mattress.

Steve now had better leverage and was responding to Bucky’s request to be fucked harder. It felt like Bucky had him in some sort of vicious MMA hold, knees jabbing him in the ribs and fingernails clawing at his one shoulder. The metal fingers were doing a pinching of their own. And in the center of all this was a terrible heat, building low in Steve's abdomen.

Bucky cried out loud enough for the neighbors to hear, but Steve didn’t shush him as he normally would have. Steve swore his hips were moving of their own volition and this was all out of his control.

Bucky was now speaking in a frantic flow of Russian and Steve couldn’t understand him. He must have been announcing his orgasm because his back arched sharply off the mattress as he shot semen all over his chest and stomach.

Steve didn’t slow his pace, still working toward his own climax. He concentrated on the way Bucky was clamping down on him. All of his moans and whimpered Slavic syllables. Steve growled as he started to unravel, breathing raggedly and pumping hard into Bucky’s now sensitive, overstimulated body. He was so grateful that Bucky would let him fuck him through his orgasm, even though it had to feel overwhelming now.

Steve was still panting when he pulled out of Bucky and discarded the condom. He wanted nothing more than to collapse on top of Bucky and kiss him until they both fell back asleep, but he needed to jump in the shower instead.

Bucky sat up and kneaded his cramped up thighs. “That was better than my dream,” he said, breathing heavily. “Sorry for yelling at you in Russian there.”

Steve smiled and kissed Bucky before he slipped off the bed. He believed the phrase “rode hard and put away wet” was an accurate description of Bucky’s current state.

“I liked it,” Steve said as he pulled Bucky to his feet. “Just wish I knew what you were saying.”

Bucky told him when they got in the shower together. They multitasked because they were operating on a timetable. They stood pressed together, sharing the hot spray as best they could in the small space. Bucky shampooed Steve’s hair while Steve gently scrubbed the semen off Bucky’s torso and the now sticky lubricant from between his legs.

Between the Russian dirty talk recap and those metal fingers massaging his scalp, Steve was thankful they’d just gotten done messing around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  [Come hang out with me on Tumblr!](http://www.prozacplease.tumblr.com)
> 
> ♥ Comments are always appreciated. ♥


	2. Awkward Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #2 — Awkward Sex/Things Don't Go as Planned (Pre-CATFA, 1937)

“Oh, oh, _oh_.”

“Not hurting you, am I?”

“I said I’d tell you if—ah!”

“Bucky, keep your voice down.”

Steve had his skinny arms planted on either side of Bucky’s head, bracing himself against the bed. He could feel the springs digging into his palms through the thin mattress and wondered if Bucky was even comfortable. He studied the sweat that had gathered on Bucky’s forehead, the sheen that highlighted his cheekbones. His normally sculpted hair was a ruffled mess from them rolling around in bed, jockeying for a position that worked.

Bucky had ended up on his back, with a few pillows under his lower half to tilt his hips upward. And Steve was between Bucky's work-chiseled thighs, trying to figure out how he’d gotten so lucky.

Bucky winced. “Why’d you stop?”

“Giving you time to adjust,” Steve said, resisting the urge to thrust into him.

Steve didn’t think this was how things were supposed to go. At least this wasn't how it played out in his head all the times he’d thought about it. He was the smaller of the two, so he was supposed to be the dame, right? Well, that notion went away the moment Bucky pulled Steve down on top of him and said that he wanted Steve to do _him_. It came as a complete surprise. A pleasant surprise, but…

Bucky pressed his knee against Steve’s back, nudging him forward. Steve bowed his head and pushed his hips closer to Bucky, penetrating him just a little further. He was almost completely inside him. Bucky moaned and Steve snapped his head up, searching his face for signs of discomfort.

The expression on Steve’s face must have betrayed the concern he felt because Bucky broke into a laugh when their eyes met.

“Don’t be so serious,” Bucky said. “This is supposed to be fun.”

Steve gritted his teeth. He was taken aback by how good this felt. “Just don’t want to ruin this for you.”

Bucky was about to reply when Steve slid forward suddenly and filled him to the hilt. He was overwhelmed by the hard press inside him, mouth falling open with a gasp as he shuddered against that wide, burning stretch.

“Are you okay?” Steve asked, holding himself still.

Bucky screwed his eyes shut and tilted his head back. He swallowed thickly, Adam’s apple bobbing under the sweaty skin of his throat. “Steve,” he said. “You’re huge. Gimme a sec.”

Steve blushed hard enough that he could feel his ears burn. He didn’t know how he was supposed to move without immediately blowing his load. A shiver ran through his small frame when Bucky put an arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer.

“I’m okay,” Bucky breathed. “Just go slow.”

Steve pulled back a little and pushed in, unable to contain the moan that slipped out of him. It was too intense. He was awash with an almost painful arousal. Bucky let out a cry and put a hand on the side of Steve’s sweaty face. He was breathing hard, wanting to stroke his own aching erection but knowing that he’d come if he did.

Steve rolled his hips slowly, just like Bucky asked. He admired the lean planes of muscle that made up Bucky’s heaving chest, the way his eyebrows were scrunched together. Bucky was gorgeous and then there was him, ghostly pale and scrawny. Not built to satisfy anyone. And yet, here he was.

Steve continued to thrust, fighting to establish some sort of rhythm as he leaned down and kissed Bucky on the mouth. Their tongues met, slippery against teeth that sometimes clacked together. Bucky was moaning into Steve’s mouth and it was all Steve could do to keep kissing him and muffle the sound. If the neighbors didn’t already think they were a couple of inverts, they sure as hell would now.

“Just keep… aaah-aah! I can’t, I can’t…”

“Bucky, be quiet. Jesus,” Steve hissed.

He was frantically choking back moans himself, thrusting faster to get things over with. He couldn’t stand the way he felt like he was going to explode and Bucky _really_ did need to put a sock in it. But going at Bucky harder only made him more hysterical. He raked his fingernails across Steve’s jutting shoulder blades.

Steve let his head hang down as he felt himself start to build past the point of no return. Bucky was lying with an arm draped over his face, grunting every time Steve filled him completely. He reached down with this other hand and grabbed his weeping, neglected cock. Just a few pulls and he was moaning and shuddering, clenching himself against Steve as he came in three huge spurts.

Steve didn’t know how his body could withstand this. He was actually trembling when he started to ejaculate, voice wavering as he cried out. They were both staring at each other with half-lidded eyes and open, panting mouths.

Bucky reached up and felt Steve’s neck and chest, no doubt checking for the worrisome flutter of his heart or wheezing in his lungs. Steve brushed his hand away and pulled out before he laid down on Bucky's chest. Steve's mind felt like it was wrapped in a layer of gauze, relaxed in a way that didn’t come with anything else they’d done together.

“Told you it was gonna be fine,” Bucky said. His voice was tired but full of affection.

He was right. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  [Come hang out with me on Tumblr!](http://www.iainkillsrobots.tumblr.com)
> 
> ♥ Comments are always appreciated. ♥


	3. Body Fluids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #3 — Body Fluids (Post-CATWS, Modern Day)

Bucky bolted upright in bed when he heard the door to the apartment open. He couldn’t even remember falling asleep and that was startling in itself. His phone was in his hand, displaying an unread message from Steve that said he’d be home early.

It was late and Steve was still dressed in his Captain America uniform, shield in one gloved hand and a heavy duffle bag in the other. His face was scraped and dirty, and his helmet was mysteriously missing. He closed the door and slid the deadbolt back into place. Bucky decided to not wait for him to come to bed.

Steve turned around to see Bucky standing in the doorway to their bedroom and he flicked on the nearest light. His mouth fell open. “You cut your hair,” he said.

“I did,” Bucky replied. He reached up to touch the back of his head where it was really short. “Just wanted a change.”

Steve walked further into the apartment and threw his belongings down by the kitchen table. Bucky could tell that he was worn out. Steve went to the fridge and got out a bottle of water.

“You did that yourself?” he asked as he walked over to the couch and flopped down.

“That bad, huh,” Bucky said.

He was tired and this felt all sorts of awkward. This was not how they were supposed to greet each other after two weeks apart, but he wasn’t about to try and jump in Steve’s arms.

“Not what I meant,” Steve said. “Come over here and let me see.”

Bucky sat down next to him, taking in the sight of Steve sitting there in his filthy uniform. His legs were splayed and he was slumped back with fatigue, but he was staring at Bucky’s hair with interest.

In a fit of boredom and frustration, Bucky had cut his own hair with a pair of scissors and a set of clippers. He’d shaved it short up the back and left it longer on top, a rough job that he’d spent a week trimming up and getting used to. It still felt weird to feel a breeze on the back of his neck after so many years of having long hair.

Steve twisted the lid off his bottle of water and drained it with four huge swallows. Bucky found himself admiring Steve’s throat as he drank.

“It’s really different,” Steve said after wiping his mouth. He took one of his red gloves off and touched the part hanging in Bucky’s eyes. “I like it.”

“I’m still not used to it,” Bucky said, leaning into Steve’s hand. He hadn’t been touched by anyone since Steve left for a complicated mission that kept branching off into more problems.

Steve’s moved his hand from the top of Bucky’s head to the back of his neck. “I missed you,” he said.

“Missed you too,” Bucky murmured.

He’d never admit just how much he missed Steve when he went away, or how much he wished that he could go with him. But he was more than happy to make sure Steve had someone to come home to after fighting robot aliens or whatever otherwordly threat that needed the Avengers’ attention. Steve always came back looking haggard and he’d tell Bucky that he didn’t want to do this anymore.

“I don’t even think I can make it to the shower,” Steve said, tilting his head back and closing his eyes.

“Sore?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah. And tired.”

“Take a shower after you sleep. I don’t care.”

Steve sat up and shucked his other glove, tossing it to the floor. He pulled open the closure that fastened the collar of his suit and Bucky reached forward to unzip it.

“I can do it,” Steve said.

But Bucky yanked the hidden zipper all the way down to the crotch of the suit. Steve only wore a pair of boxer briefs and a t-shirt underneath. Bucky could smell Steve’s sweat as he spread either side of the suit and helped Steve pull his achy arms out of the sleeves.

“You sure you’re all right?” Bucky asked when he saw Steve grimace.

“I’ll be fine in the morning,” Steve said and that was probably the truth. He healed quickly.

Bucky slid off the couch and settled on the floor between Steve’s legs. Steve looked down at him in the dim light, face bearing an expression of both fondness and exhaustion.

“You probably want to wait until I’ve had a shower,” he said.

Bucky shook his head and grabbed the star-spangled fabric of the suit. Sucking off a guy covered in dried sweat was nothing compared to some of the nasty things he had done. Steve cringed as he arched himself so Bucky could pull the uniform past his ass and thighs.

“Bucky, really.”

“Don’t tell me you haven’t been dreamin’ about this,” Bucky said, metal arm purring mechanically as he used it to massage one of Steve’s sore thighs. “You’ll sleep better anyway.”

Steve exhaled at the touch and licked his lips. “I promise I’ll pay you back in the morning,” he said. “I’ll fuck you so hard and make you breakfast and…”

Bucky smiled. Steve was going to do all of that anyway. He kept using his metal hand to rub Steve’s leg and used the other to part him further. He leaned in to nuzzle his face against Steve’s warm inner thigh, placing a few kisses there before he used the flat plane of his tongue to taste the salt on Steve’s skin.

One of Steve’s hands found its way into Bucky’s hair, exploring the new haircut and massaging his scalp. Bucky moaned softly. It had been too long. He was practically starved for touch. Steve kept his hand in Bucky’s hair as he pulled down Steve’s underwear. Bucky spit in the palm of his flesh and blood hand and took hold of Steve’s penis.

Bucky watched Steve’s face as he gave the shaft a few gentle strokes, coaxing the blood flow to increase. It didn’t take long for Steve to start getting erect—it had been a long time for him too. Steve leaned his head back against the couch and closed his eyes. He sighed when he started to jerk his hips against the loose fist Bucky had made around his dick.

“Ah-ah-ah,” Bucky warned, sliding his metal hand up and pinning down Steve’s lower half with ease.

Steve stopped and Bucky went back to squeezing his thigh and jerking him off. He put his head between Steve’s legs again, licking and scraping his teeth against the sensitive skin there.

“Fallin’ asleep here,” Steve teased. But he did sound tired.

Bucky responded by sliding his hand up and passing his thumb over the flared head of Steve’s dick. He bit his lip when Steve hissed through his teeth. Bucky moved further between Steve’s legs, aiming the erection toward his mouth. He gave the head a hard suck and felt Steve’s hand tighten in his hair.

Steve opened his eyes and lifted his head to watch Bucky take him further into his mouth. Steve never thought he’d be apprehensive about oral sex. But since becoming the Winter Soldier, Bucky could do things with his mouth that he couldn’t before.

In the past, Bucky had always blown him while using one hand to cover what he couldn’t get in his mouth, never taking Steve in past the back of his tongue. But he didn’t have to use a hand anymore. He could work all of Steve with only his mouth.

Steve rubbed the back of Bucky’s head, reassuring. He didn’t feel like he deserved this after abandoning Bucky for two weeks and he was already thinking about how he was going to return the favor.

Bucky swallowed him steadily, sinking down until his nose was in Steve’s bush of blond pubic hair. Steve felt himself hitting the back of Bucky’s throat and going down. The inside of his mouth was warm and wet and it felt great, but the way Bucky didn’t gag bothered Steve. There was no indication of discomfort on Bucky’s face as he looked up at Steve through his long, dark eyelashes. Steve knew that if he tried deepthroating Bucky, he’d probably throw up on his dick. It was an impressive talent, especially with how big Steve was. But the fact that Bucky had obviously perfected the technique while under HYDRA’s control was unsettling. Not to mention his mysteriously absent gag reflex.

Steve slipped out of the moment when he started to imagine ~~Bucky~~ the Winter Soldier, drugged up and hollowed out like a jack-o’-lantern, doing this to someone like Pierce or Rumlow. Despite the pleasure, it was making Steve feel a bit nauseated.

Bucky bobbed his head a few times and Steve moaned in response, unable to control the noise that fell out of him. But Bucky sensed something was wrong and let Steve fall out of his mouth. There was a string of spit hanging off his chin and he wiped it away with the back of his hand.

“Am I doing something wrong?” he asked.

Steve sat up a little and moved his hand from the back of Bucky’s head to the side of his face. He forgot how perceptive Bucky was sometimes. His heart hurt at the realization that Bucky thought he was dissatisfied with his performance. That wasn’t the case at all. But he also didn’t feel like he could tell the truth.

“No, you’re great,” Steve said. “Sorry. I got distracted. It wasn’t you.”

Bucky seemed satisfied with that explanation and took Steve back into his mouth, humming softly as he did so. It was obvious that Steve was tired and Bucky knew he’d probably been through hell besides. He swallowed Steve down and then tongued the big vein that ran along the underside of his cock. He could actually feel Steve's quickened pulse through it.

Bucky moved his head up and down, eyes closing occasionally in concentration. He tried to maintain the suction he was creating with his mouth but just ended up making a lot of obscene noises against Steve's member. He was soon drooling again, unable to properly swallow the excess saliva with Steve so far down his throat.

Steve groaned and shifted against the couch when he felt that familiar coiling in his lower abdomen. It was starting to drive him a little crazy. He rubbed Bucky's metal hand even though he couldn't feel the touch.

“You’re so good,” Steve gritted out as he watched Bucky’s mouth slide up the length of his cock. He meant it.

Bucky pulled back and flicked his tongue over the tip a few times, tasting the pre-cum leaking from the slit. Steve growled at the borderline over-stimulation and the muscles of his thighs clenched involuntarily. Bucky smirked and rubbed the head of Steve’s cock against his lips before putting it back in his mouth.

Bucky didn’t take him in all the way, instead focusing on sucking him hard against the roof of his mouth and working his tongue against the underside. Steve’s breathing hitched and Bucky would have smiled again if his mouth wasn’t full of cock. He had to relearn it, but he knew what Steve liked.

Steve moaned and licked his lips. The urge to thrust into Bucky’s mouth was infuriating.

“I’m right on the edge,” Steve said, voice strained with lust.

Bucky watched the way Steve’s eyebrows were set, the way he gasped and let his breathing deepen. Steve yelped when Bucky wrapped his metal hand around the base of his cock and squeezed gently. The steel was warmed from rubbing Steve’s thigh but the sensation still took Steve by surprise. Bucky took Steve in a little further and prepared to swallow.

But something happened. Bucky was still sucking Steve off when he started to cry out and come, but he pulled his mouth up the shaft just as Steve’s hips stuttered. Steve’s dick slipped out of Bucky’s mouth with a wet pop. Some semen got on the tip of Bucky’s outstretched tongue, but most of it ended up on his face. Rather than try to get it in his mouth, Bucky just let it happen. He thought maybe this was what Steve wanted.

Steve cursed and tried to move, but Bucky’s grip on his shaft prevented from doing so. Bucky flinched when some it hit him in the eyebrow, a white streak that crossed the bridge of his nose. He blinked rapidly and felt some of the warm fluid drip into his eyelashes.

“Bucky, I am so sorry—” Steve said. He was panting. 

Bucky responded by leaning forward and licking up what was dripping from the tip of Steve’s dwindling erection. He continued to hold Steve’s gaze with one eye open. 

Steve eased Bucky back. He hadn’t meant to come on Bucky’s face and felt awful for doing it. He reached over Bucky’s shoulder and grabbed the box of tissues off the coffee table.

“It’s okay. You really don’t have to do that,” Bucky said when Steve started to wipe off his face.

“No, this was _not_ okay,” Steve said. “We should have discussed it first.”

“Steve, it’s fine,” Bucky insisted.

But it did feel nice to be cared for after finishing. He closed his eyes and tilted his chin upward so Steve could clean up the spit and semen there.

“It would have been fine if that’s what you told me you wanted,” Steve said. He sounded upset, but it was directed at himself. “I feel like I degraded you.”

“You didn’t,” Bucky said. He started to say that he was used to facials, but he stopped himself because he knew it would upset Steve. There were lots of things he didn’t say for that very reason.

Steve cleaned himself up and tucked himself back into his underwear. Then he stood up, pulling Bucky to his feet at the same time. Bucky was turning away when Steve grabbed him around the waist and kissed him gently. It felt like another apology, one that Bucky didn’t need.

“Sorry I didn’t do this first thing,” Steve said. “Caught me off guard with your haircut.”

Bucky smiled as he followed Steve to their room. He was tired and he knew Steve was too. “Probably should have sent you a picture to warn you,” he said.

“Nah, it was a nice surprise,” Steve said as he peeled off his suit and threw it on the floor. “All of this was.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  [Come hang out with me on Tumblr!](http://www.iainkillsrobots.tumblr.com)
> 
> ♥ Comments are always appreciated. ♥


	4. Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #4 — Bondage (Pre-CATFA, 1939)

It started with Bucky running his foot up the side of Steve's leg under the kitchen table while they were eating dinner. And doing the dishes—Bucky washing and Steve drying—somehow turned into making out. It wasn’t long before Bucky had Steve pressed against his neatly made bed, their erections bumping each other through their slacks.

“C’mon, get down on top of me,” Steve said, putting his hand on the back of Bucky’s neck.

Bucky leaned down and captured Steve’s lips in a hungry kiss. Steve grunted and continued to rock his hips minutely as Bucky laid flush against him. 

“So demanding,” Bucky said when he broke the kiss and turned his head to work on Steve’s neck.

“Am not,” Steve protested.

He closed his eyes and buried his face in Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky was still dressed in his work clothes and smelled like sweat and the pomade he fixed his hair with. Steve made a little _mmf_ sound when Bucky grazed his teeth across the side of his throat and then placed a few open-mouthed kisses in the same spot. Bucky knew not to mark Steve anywhere that couldn’t be covered by clothes, so he stopped just short of sucking a bruise into the pale skin over Steve’s jugular.

Steve kissed the side of Bucky’s face and continued to move his bony hips, hoping he wasn’t cutting into Bucky with the sharp crests of his pelvis. He loved the sensation of having his hard dick trapped between their moving bodies. That plus the necking was enough to get him off but Steve thought maybe he was in the mood for something more.

They screwed around a lot, but “putting it inside” was a special occasion kind of thing. Regardless of who was taking it. They probably would have done it more if Bucky didn’t come home worn down to nothing every day after work. Sometimes he was so tired that he fell asleep in the middle of eating supper. But people needed huge blocks of ice for their ice boxes, and that meant someone had to deliver them. Bucky never complained—they needed the money and he was thankful to have a job—but Steve knew it had to be backbreaking work. Quite literally.

Bucky was starting to work his way down, kissing Steve on the mouth as he slid his suspenders off his skinny shoulders and began to undo the collar of his shirt.

Steve pulled away from the kiss, breathing a little harder than normal. “Will you do me tonight?” he asked.

“We can do whatever you want, doll,” Bucky said, kissing Steve again.

He moved lower so he could focus his mouth on Steve’s jutting collarbone. His neck might have been off limits, but this part of him was not. Bucky often left this part of Steve’s body covered in marks he made with his mouth. It didn’t take much effort to get a light bruise to rise on Steve’s fragile skin.

Steve squirmed against Bucky when he started to suck on the ticklish part where his clavicle swept up toward his shoulder. His underwear was getting wet with pre-cum. If Bucky didn’t let up, they weren’t going to get beyond their usual hasty frottage.

“Whatever I want, huh?” Steve asked, shivering as Bucky’s teeth glanced across his collarbone.

“Mm-hmm,” Bucky confirmed. He reached down and rubbed one of Steve’s meatless thighs.

“Would you do me while I was tied up?”

Bucky sat up quickly and for a moment Steve thought it was so he could eye him with disgust. But instead he started to undo Steve’s fly. Steve reached forward and fiddled with Bucky’s own waistband.

“You know I’d do you any way you’d let me,” Bucky said as he began to undo the buttons on his own shirt. “Six ways from Sunday, if I could.”

Steve blushed. “I’m serious,” he said. He sat up straighter and pulled his arms out of his shirt sleeves, tossing the garment to the floor.

“Oh, you mean right now?” Bucky asked. He yanked his undershirt over his head and mussed his hair in the process.

Steve heard the note of uncertainty in Bucky’s voice and he feared that he’d crossed some sort of imaginary line. They were both bent, sure, but maybe that was as far as Bucky was willing to go.

“That’s not too perverted, is it?”

Bucky was busy getting out of his pants. Steve could see that he was still hard, so that was a good sign.

“What? Wanting to be tied up?” he asked with a little laugh. “Nah, I’m sure there are worse things. Louis was telling me about this crazy dame he used to see that asked him to spank her. Got her real hot, I guess. Could you imagine?”

Steve swallowed hard. Oh, he could imagine. Bucky bending him over his knee and giving him a sharp slap across his bare ass. They could pretend he’d done something wrong and—

Bucky didn’t understand the appeal of being restrained, personally. How were you supposed to grab the other person’s shoulders and hold them while they nailed you? Or jerk yourself off when you started to come? But if Steve wanted to try it, he would be a good sport. They were already fucking each other, which was quite a sin in itself. So he didn’t think adding a little extra depravity on top would hurt anything.

“So is that a yes or a no?” Steve said hotly, masking his anxiety with annoyance.

“I’ll give you what you want, princess,” Bucky said. He pushed Steve onto his back again and reached for the nightstand drawer. “Just tell me if you decide you don’t like it. Don’t be stubborn.”

Steve rolled his eyes. _Princess_. It was one of many pet names that Bucky had for him, but this one was reserved for when Bucky thought he was getting fresh.

“Well, if you do your job right then I won’t have to change my mind, you jerk.”

Bucky snorted as he retrieved the glass jar of vaseline. He slipped off the bed and walked over to their shared dresser, searching for one of his belts.

“Thinkin’ maybe I should put a dishrag in your mouth while I’m at it,” he said. “Shut that trap of yours.”

There was no bite to his words, but Steve was glad Bucky’s back was turned. His dick twitched visibly and leaked more pre-cum at the thought of being bound _and_ gagged. Lord, he was going to hell and he was taking Bucky with him. He actually thought about telling Bucky that he changed his mind when the sight of him turning around, brown leather belt in hand, stopped him.

The expression on Steve’s face must have given something away because Bucky looked at him and his mouth split into a grin. “You’re really into this, aren’t you?” he asked, not unkindly.

“Sorry,” Steve said.

“Sorry for what?” Bucky asked as he crawled back onto the bed. “I think this is going to be fun.”

Steve swallowed thickly again, suppressing the urge to moan at just the thought of what was to come. He actually had to focus on not getting too excited. And to be honest, he didn’t even know what he was sorry for.

Bucky told Steve to fold his arms above his head, showing him how he wanted him to stack his forearms one on top of the other. Steve gripped his own jagged elbows as Bucky straddled him and looped the belt around his thin forearms. Bucky threaded the belt through the metal buckle to secure it. He fastened it tight enough that Steve wouldn’t be able to pull free, but not tight enough to pinch his skin or cut off circulation.

“Is that okay?” Bucky asked.

Steve could only nod in response. Arousal spiked through his abdomen when he tested the bonds and found his arms completely immobilized. Bucky couldn’t deny that Steve looked pretty nice like this. But he was going to look even better with his pants and underwear off.

Bucky stripped Steve’s lower half and then took his own underwear off. It was late October and the apartment was already chilly. Bucky might have been cold if he wasn’t so focused on a very naked and very turned on Steve lying beneath him.

He held up one of Steve’s legs behind the knee, keeping him spread while he fucked him open with a pair of slick fingers. Steve winced at the burn of a third digit being added and Bucky compensated by curling his fingers upward as he moved them in and out.

Steve gasped and flexed his arms against the belt. It felt good enough that he didn’t want Bucky to stop.

“P-Please don’t tease me,” he said. “I’m really worked up.”

“Already that close?” Bucky asked.

Steve nodded and Bucky straightened out his fingers again, but didn’t stop moving them. Steve felt a little guilty because normally he’d be stroking Bucky’s erection right now. However, Bucky didn’t seem to be suffering from changing things up. His cock was hard and heavy-looking when he removed his fingers from Steve and slicked himself up with a generous coating of vaseline. They were both going to be terrible greasy messes afterward, but that was okay.

Steve lifted his hips in a sort of desperate offering and Bucky scooted closer on his knees. He held Steve’s one leg behind the knee again, using his other hand to guide his dick. He pressed the head of it against the tight ring of muscle that protected Steve’s most intimate place and rubbed there in a slow circle.

“Bucky, plea- _aaaaah_ … _!”_

Steve was interrupted by Bucky penetrating him, carefully but definitely all at once. He started to breathe in short, shallow pants as he tried to adjust to suddenly being so full.

“Deep breaths,” Bucky reminded him, staying still while Steve's body eased up. He rubbed Steve's thighs in reassurance. 

Steve forced himself to inhale and exhale as deep as his stunted lungs would allow. He rolled his hips and groaned at the sensation of fucking himself on Bucky’s cock. He pulled at the belt securing his arms, making the leather complain softly. Not being able to free himself as Bucky grasped his thighs with his warm, calloused hands made him whimper. An honest to God whimper.

Bucky admired Steve’s bleary eyes, his flushed chest and face. He held Steve’s lower half against him and pumped in and out, the motion creating muffled slaps as their skin came in contact repeatedly. He was moving quicker than they usually did to start, but he had a feeling Steve would be coming soon no matter what he did.

Bucky’s voice was low when he asked, “This gets you really hot, doesn’t it?” He tilted his pelvis at a few different angles to see if he could get Steve to howl for him. “Wonder if you’d like to be spanked, too. Like that girl.”

It was senseless dirty talk, no different than all the other filthy things that Bucky said to him when they were in the thick of it. But it made Steve writhe from the surge of pleasure that ran through him. He choked out a desperate, open-mouthed moan that Bucky thought was from him finally hitting his sweet spot.

Seeing Steve struggle a bit as he came to pieces did more for Bucky than he imagined it would. He leaned down and put his mouth on Steve’s collarbone again, still thrusting hard as he sucked another mark into Steve’s skin.

“I’m gonna come,” Steve said, voice thick and strained. It was the first complete sentence he’d put together since before Bucky pressed inside him.

Bucky said nothing in response as he sat up so he could watch Steve’s face when he orgasmed. His expressions were the best part. Steve’s mouth fell open and his eyes screwed shut. He made the same pleading _oh-oh-oh_  noise over and over again as he came onto his stomach.

Bucky continued to thrust. Despite watching Steve go over the edge, he wasn’t quite there himself. Steve was a wreck but managed to clench his ass every time Bucky pulled out, hoping the rhythm of his body’s muscles would help. It did.

“Goddamn, you’re a perfect fuck,” Bucky said, panting as he neared his own climax. “Can I finish in you?”

He always asked, even though Steve had never told him to pull out. Bucky cared enough to seek Steve’s permission before making a complete mess of him, one that required a trip to the bathroom for a considerable amount of cleanup. Steve thought it was kind of romantic, in a perverse sort of way.

“Fill me up,” Steve said.

Those words made Bucky shudder and moan as he came, spilling semen into Steve just like he’d been instructed. Steve felt some of the warm fluid leak out of him and run down his asscrack when Bucky pulled out. But if that was the most uncomfortable sensation of the night, then it was a victory.

Bucky leaned over Steve and kissed him as he untied his arms. Steve’s shoulders burned a little when he wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck, but it was a good kind of pain. Exactly what he’d been seeking.

“And I really would like it if you spanked me sometime,” Steve said quietly, inhibitions loosened from the afterglow he was currently floating in.

Bucky laughed against Steve’s mouth. “I’m sure that could be arranged,” he said in between kisses. “Christ knows you give me enough reasons to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  [Come hang out with me on Tumblr!](http://www.iainkillsrobots.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> ♥ Comments are always appreciated. ♥


	5. Phone Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #5 — Phone Sex (Post-CATWS/Comics, Modern Day)

Steve had just gotten out of the shower when he heard his phone start ringing. He toweled off in haste and left the bathroom completely naked, thinking maybe it was something important. The phone was resting on the edge of his nightstand, still plugged into the charger. The vibration was causing it to minutely travel across the surface.

The screen was displaying the number of Bucky’s government-issue satellite phone. Steve was more curious than worried as he unlocked the screen and answered it. He couldn’t think of any reason for Bucky to be calling him while on a mission.

“Hello?”

“Steve, hey.”

The connection through the satellite phone wasn’t that great, and there was a noticeable delay as the signal bounced tens of thousands of miles from Earth to space and back down to Earth again.

Steve had no idea as to where Bucky even was. That was not information he needed to know. All he knew was that Bucky was overseas doing some solo work for Fury. His memories were restored and he wanted to put his many skills to use. Steve hadn't been supportive because Fury's eagerness made him uneasy, but Bucky jumped at the opportunity to clean up some messes in the world. Some being messes that he’d caused as the Winter Soldier.

“What’s going on?” Steve asked.

He sat down on the edge of his bed, feeling a rivulet of water trickle down his back. His broad, lightly freckled shoulders were dotted with droplets of water.

“Just wanted to—nngh—hear your voice,” Bucky said, low voice muddied by light static. “Didn’t wake you up, did I?”

Steve wasn’t sure if the break in the sentence was due to the poor connection or if Bucky had made a noise like he’d initially thought. Bucky’s cumbersome phone wasn’t sensitive enough to pick up much besides his voice.

“No, but…” Steve’s voice trailed as he started to put things together. “Are you… _masturbating?”_

Bucky laughed. “Yeah, you should try it sometime.”

Steve felt heat creeping into his face. They were having this conversation on a heavily monitored secure line. And Bucky didn’t seem to care one bit.

“I do that plenty,” Steve said, trying not to give away his embarrassment and probably failing miserably. “Where are you?”

“You know I can’t tell you that,” Bucky said evenly.

Bucky was sitting on the edge of a deep windowsill, one leg propped up on the surface and one leg hanging down. The fly of his black tactical fatigues was open and he held his growing erection in his flesh and blood hand. He would have preferred to lie in bed, but the satellite phone didn’t work well indoors. And it wasn’t safe enough to go out on the roof tonight in Tel Aviv.

“Well, I hope you’re somewhere safe,” Steve said.

“Wouldn’t be talking to you on the phone while I jerked off if I wasn’t.”

“Somehow I doubt that,” Steve said.

Bucky moaned softly as he slid his hand up the length of his shaft. “Wish I was in you right now.”

Steve’s penis twitched against his bare thigh and he licked his lips. “Oh, so you’re on top?” he asked.

“Mm-hmm.” Bucky closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the window frame. “Got you bent over the arm of the couch. Hands tied behind your back just like you asked.”

That mental image made Steve go completely hard. He reached for the nightstand drawer and pulled out the bottle of scentless body lotion he kept in there with other related effects. He cradled the phone between his head and shoulder as he squeezed a dab of it in his palm.

“Fuck,” Steve said when he grasped his dick in his slicked up hand.

Bucky groaned and held his hand still while he fucked his fist in earnest, jerking his hips upward in short thrusts. He imagined sinking himself in Steve’s ass and being enveloped by that tight, slick heat. He would run his metal hand between Steve’s sweaty shoulder blades and grab a fistful of his hair.

“I just… hhhn… need you so bad,” Steve said as he stroked himself. He moved further back on the bed and laid down, wanting nothing more than to have Bucky on top of him.

Now wasn’t the time to get sappy, but Steve couldn’t help but think about how much he missed the man that was making himself pretty scarce these days. He hadn’t seen Bucky—who was now introducing himself as James when he met new people—in several weeks. It wasn’t avoidance. Their lives just weren’t intersecting as often as they had in the past. Steve’s apartment was always the first place Bucky came to when he returned and Steve hoped it would never be any different.

“This is the first thing we’ll do when I get back,” Bucky said. His breathing was ragged and harsh in Steve’s ear. “Promise.”

Steve could only moan in response. He knew it was a promise Bucky would keep, simply because it was always the first thing they did when either of them got back from a mission. The last time was rough and fast and it was _right_. Steve remembered voicing open-mouthed moans to the ceiling while Bucky grunted and cursed above him… The way the headboard smacked against the wall and the fact that Bucky still had nearly all his clothes on… The semen that filled him and leaked down his thighs when he stood up on shaky, boneless legs.

“I’m gonna come,” Steve choked out.

“That’s it,” Bucky said with a sigh. “Let me hear it.”

Steve started to move his hand faster, swiping his thumb over the head of his aching dick. His body tensed up and he shuddered. He gasped and cried out sharply as he spilled semen all over his hand and belly.

Bucky’s felt a surge of pleasure from hearing Steve have an orgasm. “I wish I was blowing this load in you instead of wasting it,” he said, voice darkened with arousal.

He hissed through his teeth when his throbbing erection shot cum onto the fabric of his combat fatigues. Steve was still panting and trembling through his own aftershocks, making sure Bucky heard every moan and hitched breath.

“Wish you were here,” Steve said. “Miss you.”

“I miss you, too,” Bucky said breathlessly.

Steve rolled over onto his side, ignoring the cooling semen on his body. They talked in hushed, sated tones for a while, but there wasn’t much to say. Steve lived a quiet life outside of his work as Captain America and Bucky couldn’t tell him anything about what he’d been up to.

Bucky _wanted_ to tell Steve everything about the rockets he'd found stashed in a hospital, about spooking around in secret tunnels full of militants. He hadn’t been very chatty since his time as the Winter Soldier, but he found that talking to Steve was… easy. Steve always listened. And he knew Steve would listen right now if he could say anything.

But the time to tell tales would come soon enough, right after he set his sniper rifle down by the front door and fucked Steve against the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  [Come hang out with me on Tumblr!](http://www.iainkillsrobots.tumblr.com)
> 
> ♥ Comments are always appreciated. ♥


	6. Nipple Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #6 — Nipple Play (Pre-CATFA, 1940)

Bucky slid his suspenders off his shoulders and pulled the tails of his dress shirt free from under the waistband of his slacks. “Sorry about tonight, chief,” he said.

“Oh, it’s okay,” Steve said as he started to get undressed himself.

There was no hint of disappointment in Steve’s voice and that was probably worse than him being upset. Bucky was angrier about it than Steve was, even though he had a date that actually stuck around.

Steve had met Bucky and the two girls at a bar after work, looking decent but certainly not washed up. Not to mention he kept pushing that infernal piece of blond hair to the side every five seconds. It was enough to give Bucky a conniption, but he stayed his usual smooth self and introduced Steve to Katherine and Edith. Both pretty girls he’d met while out dancing.

Bucky was painfully aware of the sideways glance that Edith gave to Katherine when Steve turned away to tell him something. Then she settled her gaze on Bucky as if to say, “What were you thinking?” He would never hit a girl, but goddamn. The nerve of this broad.

He captured Katherine’s attention with ease and left Steve to Edith, already knowing it was going to be a disaster. Bucky didn’t get it. Steve was kind and polite and responsive to whatever his dates started to prattle on about. He was certainly not lacking in the personality department, at least in Bucky’s opinion. But he had trouble talking to girls and Bucky suspected it was because they spent too much time together. Bucky had gone over it again and again— _Steve, you can’t chat with dames like you talk to me_. But to no avail. For such a tiny guy, he sure was intense sometimes.

Steve never seemed discouraged when girls didn’t want a second date, but it about drove Bucky into the nuthouse. He wished girls—no, _everybody_ —could see Steve the way he saw him. Loyal and passionate and honest to a fault. Sensitive where it counted and a great artist. Smart and funny and just a little ornery. But no one else was able to get past what they saw at face value. And it upset Bucky greatly.

“I promise we’ll find you a girl,” Bucky said. “And not the kind that skips out in the middle of a date. One with some class. Surprisingly hard to find, I guess.”

Steve sat down on the edge of his bed and started to untie his shoes. “Bucky, it’s fine. Honest.”

“Got to find a new person to take care of you,” Bucky continued as he started to undo the buttons of his shirt. “I want to pass the baton.”

“You’re a real asshole,” Steve said. He tossed one of his shoes at Bucky, but it was a weak throw and didn’t even travel far enough to hit him. “Good riddance.”

“You’ll never be rid of me, peaches,” Bucky said.

Steve hoped that much would be true, even if he could do without the whole pet name schtick.

“I’m about ready to come over there and beat your ass," Steve said.

Bucky took off his shirt, not looking at Steve. "I'd love to see you try," he said.

Steve stood and went over to their shared dresser, having to cross Bucky's path to do so. He tried to not stare as Bucky pulled his undershirt over his head. He really did. This was one of the reasons why they were out looking for girls. He punched Bucky in his upper arm halfheartedly, but still made sure he caught him with the boniest part of his fist. Bucky shied away, laughing.

"You know, for wanting to fight me you sure do look at me with a certain fondness," Bucky said.

Steve turned around quickly and pulled open a dresser drawer. He didn't understand how Bucky still had the ability to make him blush like all those girls he talked to.

"Shut your trap," Steve growled.

He felt Bucky enter his personal space from behind, and that certainly didn't help with the heat that fanned out across his chest. Bucky slid his hands up Steve's arms and squeezed his skinny shoulders. That was enough to placate Steve and get him to rest his arms at his sides. Faster than Steve could react, Bucky slid Steve's suspenders back onto his bare shoulders and snapped him with them hard.

"Ow!" Steve cried, although the reaction was more from surprise than pain.

He whirled around and tried to smack Bucky across the chest but Bucky caught both his forearms. He was laughing. Steve pulled one of his wrists free—Bucky wasn't gripping very hard—and jabbed Bucky in the side. Bucky responded by pulling back one of the elasticized straps and letting it fly against Steve’s chest.

“Goddamnit,” Steve said, swinging at Bucky again.

That one had hit him right across the nipple and it hurt but… he enjoyed it. Or at least that’s what he thought. He wasn’t sure because he was too focused on keeping Bucky from grabbing him. He pulled away, cursing at Bucky and laughing, but just ended up backed against the wall next to the dresser.

“Didn’t try very hard,” Bucky said, getting in Steve’s space once more.

Steve grabbed the waist of Bucky’s pants and pulled him closer until their hips were touching. He felt very small—more so than usual—with Bucky crowding him against the wall like this. But in a good way. Bucky’s arms braced on either side of his head made him feel both vulnerable and safe.

“Yeah, you win. So whaa—ah!”

Steve’s voice broke off into another yelp when Bucky snapped him with both suspender straps at the same time. That sharp sting across his already hard nipples made his dick twitch in his pants. He grunted when Bucky pressed a knee between his legs and rubbed against his crotch.

Bucky’s eyebrows shot high on his forehead when he felt that Steve was already hard. He lifted one of the straps again, but held it taut. Steve was flushed, breathing hard. And Bucky knew it wasn’t just from the attention being paid to his cock. Steve met Bucky’s studying gaze and turned an even darker shade of red, if that was even possible. Even his chest was getting splotchy with color. His eyes flicked over to Bucky’s hand holding the strap.

“Don’t you dare,” Steve warned, even though he wanted it.

Bucky bit his lip and pulled the strap back just a little farther before letting it go. The sound of it snapping against Steve’s bare skin and his resulting whimper did things to Bucky that he knew he should be lobotomized for.

“Whoops, it slipped out of my hand,” Bucky said, not the least bit apologetic. “Sorry.”

“Jerk,” Steve said with a groan. He put his hands on Bucky’s sides and drug his fingernails down his ribcage, which made Bucky hiss and press his knee harder against him in response. Steve writhed. Every nerve ending in his body felt primed for pleasure. “More.”

Bucky shivered and felt himself stiffen in his pants. He slid his hands up Steve’s torso and swiped his thumbs over Steve’s nipples, circling around and feeling the fine hairs there. Steve whined and ground himself against Bucky’s knee. His underwear was getting wet from the pre-cum leaking from his dick.

“C’mon,” Steve said, arching his back off the wall. “Pinch ‘em.”

Bucky blushed and didn’t even try to hide it. He didn’t know why, because he was expecting—more like anticipating—the mouthiness that came with Steve’s arousal. Well, he was _always_ a little lippy, but this was different.

He teased a few more soft touches against Steve’s chest, then took both of his nipples between thumb and forefinger. Bucky didn’t know how much was too much, but he _had_ just been snapping Steve with his suspenders. It was obvious Steve liked a little pain with his pleasure. Bucky squeezed the hard nubs of flesh between his fingers and then twisted his hands a little.

“Oh fuck, just like that,” Steve said. He was rocking against Bucky’s knee, knowing he could come standing right there.

“Didn’t know you were so sensitive here,” Bucky said. A smirk was curling the corner of his mouth.

He went back to rubbing Steve’s nipples with his fingertips, examining the look on Steve’s face. The smaller man tilted his chin upward and kissed Bucky on a mouth. A chaste peck compared to what they were doing otherwise. Bucky grabbed Steve’s left nipple again. He tweaked it hard like he was searching for a station on the radio in the living room. Steve moaned, the sound growing into a desperate cry when Bucky leaned down and licked Steve’s right nipple with the flat plane of his tongue.

The sensation of Bucky sucking on him like that, with just the slightest hint of teeth on the edge of the motion, was too much. Steve gasped and put his hand on the back of Bucky’s head, fingers grasping the hair at the crown.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop,” Steve begged. “I’m coming.”

Bucky maintained the suction on Steve’s nipple and kept stimulating the other one with his hand. He felt Steve squirm and shudder as he came, letting loose a frantic string of curses and praises along with it. Bucky lapped at Steve’s nipple one last time before pulling back, inspecting the result of his work. Steve’s nipples and the small areolae that surrounded them were reddened and still hard from the abuse. Steve was panting and had rested his head on Bucky’s shoulder.

“Was that good?” Bucky asked, wrapping his arms around Steve’s back. “I had no idea what I was doing.”

Steve lifted his head and captured Bucky’s lips in another kiss. With one hand he reached down and cupped Bucky’s crotch, feeling the heavy erection his friend was still sporting. Bucky made a noise in the back of his throat.

“Yes,” Steve said, sated from the afterglow. “And I haven’t forgotten about you, either. Let’s do somethin’ you wanna do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #7 will be a direct continuation of this prompt.
> 
>   
>  [Come hang out with me on Tumblr!](http://www.iainkillsrobots.tumblr.com)
> 
> ♥ Comments are always appreciated. ♥


	7. Dominance/Submission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #7 — Dominance/Submission (Pre-CATFA, 1940)
> 
> NOTE: This is a direct continuation of Prompt #6.

“Steve, you don’t owe me anything,” Bucky said.

“I know,” Steve said, standing on his tiptoes to place kisses along Bucky’s jawline. “But I wanna make you feel good too.”

Bucky grunted and shifted against the grip Steve had on his crotch. Steve’s hands were small but they were strong, and one of them was currently squeezing Bucky’s hard dick through his pants. Bucky tilted his head back when Steve’s mouth started to travel lower, kissing and nipping at his throat.

Bucky reminded Steve gently. “No marks, doll.”

Steve pulled back, but kept palming Bucky’s cock. “How about a little suckjob?” he asked.

He asked because Bucky wouldn’t. Bucky never asked Steve to put his mouth on him like that, even when it was obvious that he wanted it.

Bucky’s face immediately tinged pink at the suggestion. “Steve…” he started.

“Let me take care of you,” Steve said. “I want to.”

He slid his hands down Bucky’s thighs as he gracelessly sank to his knees. He was still feeling light and fluttery from his recent orgasm, but his eyes were full of lust when he looked up at Bucky. Now that he wasn’t so concerned about getting himself off, he could focus solely on Bucky’s own pleasure. Just like Bucky had done for him.

Steve leaned forward and nuzzled the bulge in Bucky’s dress slacks. He closed his eyes when he felt Bucky’s hand on the back of his head, warm and firm and supporting. He undid Bucky’s fly and pulled his cock from the confines of his underwear. Bucky was pretty big (or so Steve assumed, since he really only had his own modest penis to compare it to).

Steve licked his palm and wrapped his hand around the thick shaft, giving it a few gentle strokes. Bucky’s lips parted and he moaned softly. Steve aimed Bucky’s cock at his mouth and ran his tongue over the head as he exhaled. Bucky’s hand fisted in Steve’s hair.

“Tell me you want it,” Steve said.

“I… What…?” Bucky asked. He opened his eyes and looked down at Steve, mind flooded with arousal and confusion.

“Tell me that you want me to suck you off. I want to hear it,” Steve said simply.

“What’s this about? Can’t you see that I want it?” Bucky asked, a little frustrated. “I want it, Steve… I want you to suck me off…”

Bucky never got an answer, but he did receive the sensation of Steve licking the underside of his cock from base to tip. It was simultaneously wonderful and wrong. Bucky watched Steve’s pink tongue slide up his length before Steve took the head into his mouth and gave it a hard suck. Bucky groaned, hand moving from Steve’s head to the back of his neck. He found himself in actual distress when Steve pulled away.

“I want you to fuck my mouth,” Steve said.

“A-Are you kidding me?” Bucky asked incredulously. “I’m _not_ gonna do that to you. Absolutely not.”

Steve licked his lips, now afraid that he’d gone too far. He looked down but kept running his mouth. “Just a little in-and-out. You won’t hurt me. I wanna feel roughed up,” he said.

“Look, I could pull your hair or something, but…”

“Do that,” Steve said, knowing he’d be aroused by the suggestion if he hadn’t orgasmed so recently. He wrapped his hand around the base of Bucky’s dick, mostly covering what he couldn’t fit in his mouth without choking anyway. “And I’ll hold you like this so you won’t gag me, okay?”

Bucky sighed and squeezed the back of Steve’s neck. “You’re an animal, Rogers. Okay.”

Steve placed Bucky back in his mouth and lolled his tongue a bit, but didn’t otherwise move his head. Bucky looked down at Steve, arousal spiking through him when he met Steve’s expectant gaze. His bright eyes said,  _I trust you_. And that alone made Bucky want to meet Steve’s every demand.

Bucky ran a hand through Steve’s soft blond hair before grabbing a rough fistful of it at the crown of his head. Steve gave a muffled, encouraging moan in response. Bucky placed his other hand on Steve’s bare, bony shoulder and gave it a squeeze. He flexed the muscles of his ass and thighs, the motion gently pushing his cock into Steve’s mouth.

Bucky choked out a small noise as he started to move his hips in slow, shallow thrusts. Steve maintained both his intense gaze and the suction with his mouth as Bucky slid all the way out and pressed back in.

“Fuck,” Bucky said, an edge of desperation in his voice.

Steve’s mouth was warm and wet and it made all sorts of obscene noises. Soft, saliva-dampened clicks and little sucking sounds that served only to further Bucky’s arousal. He enjoyed watching his spit-shiny cock push in and out of Steve’s mouth.

Seeing Bucky bite his bottom lip in concentration as he started to really enjoy himself turned Steve on. Not physically of course, but the experience of kneeling before Bucky while he used his mouth was one that Steve wouldn’t soon forget. He reveled in the feeling of being useful, having a purpose. Even if it was something like this. Steve didn’t feel degraded; he actually felt pretty damn powerful.

Steve let out a disappointed whimper and furrowed his eyebrows when Bucky stopped pulling his hair. He had been enjoying the tugging on his scalp, but there was no way for him to easily communicate that with his mouth full of dick.

“You’ll like this. Don’t worry,” Bucky said, voice low and quiet.

Bucky placed his hands on either side of Steve’s head and a corresponding tingle ran up his spine when he realized what Bucky was going to do. Steve ignored the ache in his jaw and instead focused on the molten pool of arousal in his groin. He wouldn’t be surprised if he managed to get hard again before Bucky was finished.

Rather than continuing to thrust, Bucky stood still while he took a firm hold of Steve’s head and moved it up and down on his cock a few times. Steve’s hand gripping the base of Bucky’s cock prevented him from pushing in too far and choking him. Steve _wanted_ to be forced all the way down, but knew he had to compromise somewhere between his desire for rough handling and Bucky’s desire to treat him right.

Steve worked his tongue against what filled his mouth and Bucky growled. He went back to holding Steve by his hair and thrusting, faster this time. Steve moaned sharply and it came out more distressed than he intended.

Bucky slowed down. “You okay?” he asked.

Steve winked at him and hoped that was enough encouragement for Bucky to not only continue, but to also go faster. Bucky rubbed the back of Steve’s head as he leisurely slid his dick past Steve’s lips, focusing on the sight of it as well as the sensation. He increased the pace of his thrusts as he began to build toward an orgasm, that deep coil of pleasure inside him only getting tighter and more infuriating.

“I’m gonna come,” Bucky said, breathing becoming ragged. He started to pull back.

Bucky had never actually come in Steve’s mouth before. He worried that the act of giving a blowjob was humiliating enough without getting a mouthful of semen too. Of course, he didn’t feel that way when he sucked Steve off himself, but he thought differently when they switched places. So he usually pulled out of Steve’s mouth and finished himself off with his hand.

Steve placed his free hand over top Bucky’s, which was still resting on the back of his head. He pressed firmly as he continued to suck on Bucky’s cock. He wanted Bucky to know that he could come right down his throat if he wanted.

“Damnit,” Bucky said. “Your mouth feels so good.”

He searched Steve’s face for any indication of reluctance, but was met with only desire and steely resolve in those blue eyes. Steve gave him a particularly hard suck against the roof of his mouth and Bucky’s hips stuttered, abdominal muscles tightening up as he thrust a few more times.

Steve felt himself twitch in his pants when Bucky let out a sharp cry, finally fucking his face and pulling his hair like he had wanted in the first place. Steve prepared for whatever was going to end up in his mouth, but still coughed around Bucky’s cock when a shot of semen hit the back of his throat.

He swallowed obediently, enjoying the idea of taking a part of Bucky into his body. He could say some Hail Marys and worry about going to hell later. At least when they did things like this, it meant that Bucky was coming with him.

Bucky’s breathing began to even out as he pulled his softening cock out of Steve’s mouth. “Are you okay? That felt too rough,” he said.

Steve wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand and massaged his jaw, which was sore from being open for so long. The hand that had yanked at his hair was now rubbing the back of his head again.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Steve said, getting to his feet. “Thanks for letting me order you around a little bit… I know it was supposed to be about you.”

Bucky helped Steve the rest of the way up and pulled him into his arms. “You’re so bossy all the time that I didn’t even notice,” he said with a laugh. “So no problem.”

Steve snorted as Bucky kissed him on the forehead. He reached around Bucky’s body and gave him a swat across the ass.

Bucky jumped and laughed again. “Gracious, Steven. Does the depravity _ever_ stop with you?”

“You enable me,” Steve said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  [Come hang out with me on Tumblr!](http://www.iainkillsrobots.tumblr.com)
> 
> ♥ Comments are always appreciated. ♥


End file.
